


Severus Snape and The Marauder's Sorting

by Remustonkslupin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Hogwarts House Sorting Ceremony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 02:38:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13894455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remustonkslupin/pseuds/Remustonkslupin
Summary: Follow the Marauders, Severus Snape, and Lily Evans as they get sorted. Dive into what they thought as they wait their turn. Everyone wanted to be in a specific house did they get it? We know what houses they end up in, but not what was going through their head.





	Severus Snape and The Marauder's Sorting

**Author's Note:**

> Just a one shot. Nothing more. Hope you enjoy it. Tell me what you think about it.

Before there was the Golden Trio and Next Gen. Four boys had left there mark on Hogwarts, and it had never been the same since. These four boys were known as the Marauders, and they each had a nickname plus their own thing. James Potter was Prongs and was always pining after Lily Evans, the girl of his dream. Sirius Black or Padfoot as his friends knew him, dreamed of stepping out of his parent's shadows and beliefs. Then came to sweet Remus Lupin known as Moony and a werewolf. He was friendly and kind. He spent most of his time in the library. Peter Pettigrew wasn't always evil. A long time ago he was known as Wormtail. Their sorting is happening now.

James Potter was looking around the Great Hall with Sirius Black. Remus Lupin was a few paces behind them with a book in his hand. On Remus' right side was Peter Pettigrew who was nervously talking to Remus even if he was not listening. Professor McGonagall stood up at the front waiting for them. They came to a stop in front of her. "Welcome first years. The sorting will start now," she said. She called out several names before she got to Sirius Black. "Black, Sirius."

Smiling at James, Sirius ran up to the stool and put the hat on. He was dreading what it would say but, he knew he had to get this over with now. The hat started to speak to him which no one could hear. "Another Black I see. I also see how different you are to them. Yes, you would make a great Slytherin but, you are nothing like your family. You would love to prove how different you are to them." The hat sat there thinking some more before finally calling out "Gryffindor."

Sirius gave the hat to McGonagall and took off to the Gryffindor table. Minerva could have sworn he smiled at her as he left. Slughorn looked down at Minerva. He was seething. That was his student. Everyone knew that the Blacks belonged in Slytherin. She returned his seething with a stern look. Did he think that she wanted a Black in her house? She turned back to the students. "Quiet please," she shouted out.

The hall had broken out at the fact that a Black was put in Gryffindor. A perfect looked to Sirius as he took a seat. "This shall be an interesting seven years," he said smiling at Sirius. "Too bad I won't be here after two years."

LB  
Remus Lupins hands started to sweat as he waited for his turn. He knew that he did not belong here upon his peers. Remus was a monster and knew that he could hurt anyone of them at any given time. That is why he never had any friends growing up. Add in the fact that his father feared that Remus would slip up and tell someone his little secret. At long last, it came to his name. "Lupin, Remus," said Minerva smiling at him as he trips up to the stool.

Minerva and the whole staff knew what he was. She dreaded having him in her house but, seeing him with that book she thought 'it might not be so bad after all to have him in my house.' Remus put his book in his lap making sure to mark his page. Many of the students laughed. The Ravenclaws thought 'I sure hope we get him. He could help us win the house cup.' All Remus could think about was how he would be in Slytherin.

The hat started to speak which had startled Remus. "Jumpy I see. Not a bad mind. Ravenclaw would help grow and expand it. Loyal to the tee like a Hufflepuff but, you believe you should be in Slytherin because of what you are. Yes, you are a dark creature, but that is all you have to go by for Slytherin. I see you could be brave if you wanted to be. You are no coward Remus Lupin unless it comes to people finding out about you. You are scared, very scared. Gryffindor wouldn't be bad either."

Remus was sweating by now. Slytherin was the house that Remus Lupin knew that he was supposed to be in and if he weren't then he would be terrified. Even if he secretly wanted to be in Hufflepuff. "Please just sort me already," Remus spoke quietly to the hat.

The hat lets out a little laugh. "Better be Gryffindor," said the Hat.  
LB  
Peter stood there as Remus Lupin got down and went over to the Gryffindor table. He was not nervous at all now. Peter was just ready to get this over with at this moment. He was on the short side and looked like a rat. His name was called, and he stumbled up to the stool. Peter dropped the hat two times before finally putting it on. The hat started to babble. "Yes, you are very interesting. You would do well in Slytherin, but you want to prove how brave you can be. I see that you would love to go into the same house as the boy you met on the train. I can see it in your mind. You like him and wants to be friends with him." The hat said a few more things before calling out "Gryffindor."

Peter hopped down and ran over to Remus. They grinned at each other. "It is nice to know that I know someone from this house already," said Peter.

Remus pulled out a piece of chocolate and handed a bit to Peter. "If you want it, can have it," said Remus.

Peter took it and devoured it. He was not allowed to have sweets at home. He also was thankful to the boy for giving him a piece. "Thank you, so much. Never had anyone been this nice to me as you have. Sure I had friends but, we like to tease and pick on each other," Peter said.

Remus gave him a chocolate smile. "Your welcome," he replied.  
LB  
James Potter was very thrilled to be at Hogwarts. His parents told him all about it and like Black, he was a Pureblood. The only difference was his family wasn't made up of dark wizards. James Potter vowed to walk slowly and gracefully up to the stool when he was called up. He was going to show Lily Evans how much of a gentleman he could be. In reality, he stumbled on his robs before he even got up there. Once sitting on the stool. The hat said "I see a Potter now who had made friends with a Black. Interesting to say the least. The teachers would hate me if I put you in the same house but, there is no other place for you." It shouted out "Gryffindor."

James hopped down and went to sit next to Sirius who high five him. They both started talking at once. He smiled at Evans who groaned. She knew how this was going to play out. "Don't worry, it will be ok," Remus said to her.

He too was eyeing them with a dirty look. "What are you two going on about?" asked James.

"Nothing," they said at the same time.  
LB  
Severus Snape stood there waiting for a long time. He was worried about what house he would end up in, and maybe he shouldn't have been. Plus now Lily Evans his childhood best friends was in a different house. They didn't know what would happen. Snape didn't want to be in Gryffindor with those boys and knew Slytherin was his place. Severus just didn't want to lose his best friend. Not hearing Professor McGonagall call his name, he just stood there. "Snape, Severus," she called out an again.

Severus ran up to the stool. He was on the tall side for his age and had greasy hair. Severus sat down on the seat. The hat took a moment before finally speaking. "I see you are at a loss. Your best friend is in the house that you don't want to be in which has got to suck for you. But, you want to stay friends with her. You have a very great mind and could do well in Ravenclaw. Your ambition is high though. You would do great in Slytherin as well." "Slytherin," said the hat.

Severus ran over to his house with a frown on his face. He had gotten the house he wanted, but his best friend was not with him. Severus sat down next to a fifth year and gave his best friend a small smile. "Lucius Malfoy and welcome to Slytherin," he said holding out his hand.

Severus shook it. "Thank you," he said.


End file.
